Elimination Chamber 2013
Elimination Chamber (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It took place on February 17, 2013, at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. The pay-per-view was the fourth annual Elimination Chamber event. This year's event was headlined by The Rock defending the WWE Championship against CM Punk. Event summary Brodus Clay & Tensai vs Team Rhodes Scholars If there’s one lesson that Team Rhodes Scholars could still use, it’s a dance class. Following a recent amicable split, Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow reunited for one night only on the Elimination Chamber Pre-Show, which streamed live on WWE.com, YouTube and WWE Active on the WWE app. Despite the “best of friends” brainiacs’ previous success as a duo, the pair couldn’t find the moves to tango with Brodus Clay & Tensai. The Funkasaurus and Japanese-influenced powerhouse have quickly become one of WWE’s most popular tandems after competing against each other in a Dance-Off on Raw Roulette last month. Learning from his new funky pal, Tensai has somewhat sweetened his hardened demeanor and has even begun to hear cheers from the WWE Universe, all thanks to a groovy new disposition. Together, the discoing duo has already dispatched teams like 3MB and Primo & Epico. On Sunday, it was the Scholars’ turn. Once the bell rang, the big man from Planet Funk schooled Sandow with an impressive display of power, but it wasn’t long before the arrogant athletes took control. The former star in Japan took too long grooving on the turnbuckle and missed a maneuver, allowing Cody to nail him with an impactful Disaster Kick. Damien’s Cobito Acquiet was next, straight into the heart of the downed Tensai. Neither Rhodes nor Sandow allowed the WWE Universe to forget they were witnessing a “REUNION!” on par with Fleetwood Mac. It’s unclear, though, who would be the Stevie Nicks of the group. Things soon began to unravel for Team Rhodes Scholars, unable to contain the funky might of the two behemoths. A pair of headbutts and a huge double-team splash later, Rhodes was pinned by Brodus and you didn’t need a Silver Linings Playbook to determine the better dancers on this night. After the victory, Tensai – who had entered the ring with a stylish Kangol cap – still seemed reluctant to join his cheerful chum in a post-match boogie. But the mood soon changed, and the New Orleans crowd was treated to jazzy jam, leaving fans unsure if they were in an arena or on Bourbon Street. Dolph Ziggler vs Kofi Kingston Despite the opposition, Dolph Ziggler just won’t back down. Irate that he wasn’t involved in the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, Mr. Money in the Bank opened his unfiltered mouth again, earning himself a match against Kofi Kingston. The Showoff prevailed, stealing the show with a victory, which was capped off by a vicious attack on Kingston by Big E Langston. The brash Ziggler, who was accompanied by Big E and AJ Lee, claimed he didn’t need to compete in the No. 1 Contender’s Elimination Chamber Match because he already has the Money in the Bank contract. After insulting this year’s Hall of Fame inductees, Ziggler referred to himself as WWE’s most physically gifted Superstar. When SmackDown General Manager Booker T finally stopped The Showoff’s tirade, he challenged him to take on a Superstar who he said can do everything Ziggler can and then some — Kofi Kingston. These two Superstars put each other to the test in an intensely physical battle. Kingston’s high-flying, risky maneuvers were countered by Ziggler’s perfected sleeper holds and refusal to back down. With Langston and AJ waiting in the wings to help at a moment’s notice, Ziggler dominated the match when it mattered most. After tossing Kingston into the ring post, Mr. Money in the Bank hit him with an impressive Zig Zag for the victory. After the match, Kingston’s suffering continued as Langston went on the attack, hitting him with the Big Ending. Both Superstars had a tough week leading into Elimination Chamber, as Kingston suffered a loss on Raw to Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett. Meanwhile, Ziggler was first defeated by Kane on Raw, giving the WWE Tag Team Champion a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match, then he was beaten by World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio on WWE Main Event. Clearly that wasn’t nearly enough to stop The Showoff. With his victory at Elimination Chamber, Ziggler has caught the attention of the locker room again and put several champions on high alert. The Showoff is still dangerously waiting in the wings with his Money in the Bank contract, as well as Langston on his side, ready to cash in at a moment’s notice. Kaitlyn vs Tamina Snuka At Elimination Chamber, Kaitlyn emerged victorious over the wild Tamina Snuka to defend the Divas Championship successfully for the first time. The match between the two determined Divas was action-packed from the start. Kaitlyn responded to unsportsmanlike shoves from her single-minded opponent with offense of her own, dropping Tamina to the canvas and then kicking her to ringside. Tamina answered by harshly pulling the champion into the ring post as the action heated up. Each Diva came within nanoseconds of victory with near falls, but it looked like it was to be Tamina’s night after she hit a Samoan Drop on the champion and set up for the Superfly Splash. Kaityln had other plans, however, dodging the high-risk aerial attack at the last second. Seizing the moment and hitting her dazed adversary with a rib-rattling spear, The Hybrid Diva secured the three-count for a dramatic and hard-earned first title defense. After rising to the top on pure desire, the powerhouse beauty had captured the butterfly-emblazoned title from Eve, electrifying her hometown crowd in Houston on the 20th anniversary of Raw. But despite her determination and obvious ability, many thought the intimidating Tamina would Superfly Splash Kaitlyn’s reign right out of existence. Tamina has always stood as one of the tougher Divas ever to set foot in a WWE ring. With untamed aggression and high-flying skills passed down from her father — WWE Hall of Famer Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka — and a fierce style all her own, the leonine Diva presented a truly daunting challenge. And she had her eye on Kaitlyn’s Divas Title for several weeks prior to the pay-per-view, going so far as to mix it up against the titleholder in a Lumberjill Match that devolved into chaos. But despite Tamina’s aggression, Kaitlyn proved once again that she is not a competitor to be taken lightly. Results * Tag team match: Brodus Clay and Tensai (with Cameron & Naomi) defeated Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow * Singles match: Dolph Ziggler (with AJ Lee and Big E Langston) defeated Kofi Kingston * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: Kaitlyn © defeated Tamina Snuka Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Image gallery EC13_Photo_004.jpg EC13_Photo_005.jpg EC13_Photo_006.jpg EC13_Photo_007.jpg EC13_Photo_018.jpg EC13_Photo_020.jpg EC13 Photo 101.jpg EC13_Photo_103.jpg EC13_Photo_110.jpg EC13_Photo_113.jpg EC13_Photo_116.jpg EC13_Photo_118.jpg EC13_Photo_121.jpg 20130217_CHAMBER_KAITLYN_HOMEPAGE_EP_LIGHT.jpg EC13_Photo_122.jpg EC13_Photo_123.jpg EC13_Photo_124.jpg EC13_Photo_125.jpg EC13_Photo_126.jpg EC13_Photo_127.jpg EC13_Photo_128.jpg EC13_Photo_129.jpg EC13_Photo_130.jpg EC13_Photo_131.jpg EC13_Photo_132.jpg EC13_Photo_133.jpg EC13_Photo_134.jpg EC13_Photo_135.jpg EC13_Photo_136.jpg EC13_Photo_137.jpg EC13_Photo_138.jpg Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Cameron Category:Naomi Category:Lilian Garcia Category:AJ Lee Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Kaitlyn